


Party Time

by Beastlybfs



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Deep Throating, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Happy Valentine’s Day I’m a slut, MMF threesome, Spanking, Spitroast, Threesome, orc/human/orc sandwich, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastlybfs/pseuds/Beastlybfs
Summary: The reader goes to a Fogteeth party and catches the eye of more than one orc. When the party winds down, the gang’s leader Dorghu invites himself over to your table to chat. Naturally, y’all fuck.





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way longer than planned. Strap in.

This was a mistake. This was a big fucking mistake and you felt like you were between a rock and a hard place right now. Why had you let your roommate talk you into this when you _knew_ you’d hate it?

Jennifer had promised she’d stay with you the whole time, insisted you would enjoy the party once you got there. In all honesty you believed her because it was usual for you to avoid parties because of the initial effort it required, but once you were out there and in the moment you’d enjoy yourself. With Jennifer keeping you company you’d surely have fun.

Bullshit. Jennifer recognised some friends and ‘went to say hello’, leaving you at the bar as she disappeared into the mosh pit. This place wasn’t your style; the music was too heavy and outside of the dance floor it was grotty and dim, like a tired crackhouse. The walls were plastered in orcish posters that you couldn’t read and you truly felt like a fish out of water. All you could do was sit on the sidelines where the heavy metal wasn’t too loud and hope that Jennifer would come back soon. Two hours later you were still there, nursing a can of soda on your own. Every time you thought about going home Jennifer would come back, spend a few minutes with you and then disappear. She seemed to have no intention of letting you join in with her buddies and you wondered if she’d brought you here for a joke. She was your ride home so your options were to walk home or spring for a cab you couldn’t actually afford. Great. But if you stuck it out you might have fun, right?

Just as you’d thought about braving the walk home, a guy at the bar started enough of a conversation to keep you engaged, and it actually calmed you down a bit. He said he came to this party every month, talked about the Fogteeth gang like he was their best buddy - something told you not one of the leering, glaring orcs lining the room actually knew his name. By the third insistent offer to buy you an alcoholic drink it became clear the guy didn’t care for boundaries and just wanted you drunk, so you excused yourself as abruptly as possible. Fuck him. You walked away with a fresh can of soda to sit at a table in a corner, between two groups consisting mostly of orc men who were busy with topless women and bongs. Orcs were _big_ , you’d always known that. And perhaps you’d lived a sheltered life but you’d never been this close to big, built orcs like these guys. Most of the ones you interacted with in public works were...softer. They carried themselves differently and spoke to you differently. Most of them probably preferred to look non-intimidating if it made work easier. But these guys? These guys were unapologetic, loud and...well, big. Each of them with broad shoulders and jackets that only added to their hefty silhouettes. The group to your left erupted into laughter and you tried not to stare, texting Jennifer to ask where she was. Of course she left you on read and you decided you’d finish this drink before walking home. Naturally Jennifer showed up at your last mouthful and begged you not to. She said you should start trying to have fun but that was easy to say when you knew people at the party.

As soon as she disappeared into the crowd of people dancing you thought about leaving again. This place was crowded and overwhelming, and you couldn’t relate to anyone here unless you wanted to get crushed in a mosh pit or snort coke while sitting in someone’s lap. Suddenly the weight shifted next to you and you turned, finding yourself _uncomfortably_ face-to-face with an orc. He was as tall as the rest, wearing a hockey jersey and a backwards SnapBack. His tusks were bigger than any other orc’s that you’d seen and his tiny, orange eyes stared you down. You couldn’t tell what his expression was but you flinched as he swung an arm up and laid it over the seat cushion behind you. He very deliberately presented an unopened can of red bull and placed it on your table before flicking it with his fingers, sliding it over to you. You felt like a stray, cornered animal being offered a bowl of food. Behind the guy sat six or so other orcs, a few of whom were watching you, snickering.  
“Fresh meat at these parties usually take advantage of the free booze, y’know.” He said, and you started to recognise a grin in his features. “But looks and sounds like you’re staying carbonated. You the designated driver, pretty thing?”  
“N-no. I just didn’t want to get drunk in a part of town I don’t know.” You stuttered. An orc woman sat on the other side of this guy leaned forward, looking at you with a more obvious smile. Her tusks were big too, and her eyebrows were drawn on. You thought she was prettier than most people gave orcs credit for.  
“Smart girl.” She said. “Wolfgang loves drunk girls, they don’t realise how bad he is at flirting.”  
“Shut up, Emily!” The orc guy snapped, turning his head to look at her. “I don’t touch ‘em if they’re drunk.”  
“Yeah, you’re a real gentleman. You wanna take Miss Red Bull out the back and treat her to some milk too?” The woman laughed and you felt like you were being made fun of. Before Wolfgang could respond another orc approached, hands at his hips. You glanced at his face and thought you saw scars, looking away quickly as his eyes darted to meet yours.  
“Wolf, lets talk business.” The larger, scarred orc said. You felt Wolfgang deflate slightly before he slid away from you and stood, leaving only the smell of his cologne in the air. The woman, Emily, was still looking at you.  
“He’s no good once he gets you alone anyway. Kind of a pussy.” She laughed, and you stared into your lap. “You should just drink your soda, honey.”

You sat for an hour, playing with your phone, feeling too embarrassed to stand up and go find the exit. Jennifer breezed by and left her drink on your table, urging you to ‘have fun’. The group of orcs shouted something to you every now and then but you tried to ignore it, telling yourself they were just a few drunk assholes. They slowly dwindled in numbers and when you looked up you found that the whole party seemed to be winding down. With no sign of Jennifer you risked cracking open the drink left with you by Wolfgang now that none of his group were around to laugh about it. By the time you’d finished that, the last handful of drinks had gone through you and you needed to find a bathroom. Your phone buzzed in your pocket several times but you were too focused on finding the bathroom first. When you returned to the table and bothered to check your phone you found texts from Jennifer. She’d gone home with a few friends. So much for being your ride home.

As you sat wondering if you could use the last of your cash to get a taxi part of the way home, you heard a door slam. The bar was closing up. You watched the larger, scarred orc from earlier pat another orc on the back roughly before he stepped away from the bar with two glasses of whiskey in one hand and a can of red bull in the other. Despite your hoping and praying it wasn’t for you, it was. For fuck’s sake. He helped himself to a chair opposite you and planted the can in front of you, pouring one whiskey into the other to make it a double for himself. For fuck’s sake, they were _all_ having their fun with you.  
“I’m not sure I should be drinking any more caffeine.” You mumbled, staring down at your phone. 1am. “Party’s over now, I think. I should get going...”  
“It’s up to you.” The orc said, and you could feel him staring at you. “But you’ve been sat here _alone_ , looking miserable at my party all night, girl. Might as well enjoy some company before they turn the lights on.” He grunted, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Why you been sat here looking so fuckin’ glum all night?”  
“A friend brought me here. Said she’d stay with me all night.”  
“And let me guess, she fucked off within an hour.” He was _still_ staring at you, sinking down as he slumped back in his seat and spread his legs wide open. His knee brushed yours as it passed and you felt a knot in your stomach.  
“I _wish_ I’d had an hour.” You snorted with more than a little bitterness in your voice.  
“She ditch you that soon, huh?” He laughed, voice like boots on gravel. You liked it. “That’s a real shame. What’s your name, beautiful?”

You felt your cheeks redden and you blinked, glancing up at him. Sure, you’d done your hair and makeup for this party; dressed up in those tight jeans and a pretty top. But after getting so many leering or downright mocking looks from orcs all night you hadn’t expected one of them to sincerely compliment you. At least it sounded sincere. He clearly sensed your apprehension and so chose to lead the way.  
“I’m Dorghu.” You watched him place a hand to his chest before he motioned it towards you. “Now you.”  
“I’m [Y/N].” You finally relinquished your name, sitting on your hands. The ‘fuck you’ text you’d been writing to Jennifer remained unsent as your phone went to sleep in your lap.  
“So why’d you stay here if your buddy ditched you?” He sipped his whiskey again and watched where your eyes fell.  
“I...I guess I couldn’t make a decision. Kept hoping she’d come sit with me or invite me into her group and I’d have fun eventually. Figured I’d already been here so long...”  
“Sunk cost fallacy.” Dorghu nodded, blinking slowly. Your eyes fell onto the scars that you’d been avoiding staring at and he nursed his drink in silence as you looked. The whole right side of his face was covered in long, thin scars, like the pattern of a lightning strike. He noticed you staring. “You wanna know about the scars?” He asked, placing his glass on his knee to hold it there. You shrugged, looking down at the can of red bull still sitting in front of you.  
“I wouldn’t ask, kinda seems rude.”  
“Good, cause it is. But...” you watched Dorghu stand and move around the table, dropping himself onto the sofa seat beside you. His thigh was against yours, astoundingly warm even through the fabric of his and your jeans. “...I bet you wanna touch them. The ladies _always_ wanna touch the scars.” He laughed and it drew a smile to your lips. “You can if you want.” He took a big swig of whiskey and you could smell it on his breath, he was so close.

Lord knows why you took him up on that offer, but you did. You lifted your hand and touched one finger to his cheekbone, feeling the ragged and sunken skin. You traced the scar down his cheek to where it splintered off in two. The different textures of the scar as you drew you finger down it reminded you of touching scab when you were a kid; it was a texture you shouldn’t have enjoyed, but you did. Dorghu grunted, turning his head ever so slightly to look at you and his hand found its way to your thigh. You braced for this big, frankly intimidating stranger to make a move but everything seemed to be on pause; he made no other move. Very quickly it became clear that he was giving you a chance to say no and remove yourself from the situation, and when you wiggled your thigh a little he relaxed his grip. But you didn’t stop him. You thought he might kiss you but in hindsight those tusks would surely get in the way. His other hand slipped up your chin and gripped it roughly, forcing you to look up at him.  
“Do I get to touch _you_ now?” He asked, clearly rhetorical as he was already running his thumb down the side of your face. The weight against your thigh was uncomfortable and you flinched, tensing under him. Dorghu picked up on this immediately and moved the hand away, beckoning you to move with him. The words that followed were a stern order that you felt compelled to follow. “Sit in my lap.” With Dorghu’s guidance, you found yourself sat straddling him as those big, warm hands began to roam.

 _This was insane_. People didn’t just do this. _You_ didn’t do this; you didn’t just chat for all of two minutes and then start fooling around. Yet here you were, your comparably small weight against Dorghu’s strong thighs, letting him press your body against his chest. He tugged at your clothes and rubbed any exposed skin he could find, breath hot against your neck. It made you moan, draping your arms over his shoulders as his fingers found the waistband of your jeans. His hands slid under the denim and your underwear to grab at your ass, kneading the soft flesh he found there. Your breath hitched and that was enough encouragement for him to move his hands around to your front, rolling your frilly little shirt up to expose your belly. At the same time, Dorghu raised his head and kissed your chin, the smooth length of his tusks rubbing against your jawline. You gripped his shoulders tight and felt him grunt impatiently as he fumbled to push your bra aside. The cups wouldn’t fold away so he reached behind you, roughly undoing the clasp before he yanked both bra and shirt up above your head. Both were tossed aside and you hummed as he took to both breasts at once: his hand kneading one while he lavished the other with licks and harsh, sucking kisses.  
“Someone could walk in.” You whispered, panting as he used his spare hand to push your hips back down into his lap; to press you against the bulge growing below his belt. At least _he_ wasn’t half naked. Dorghu snorted, leaving an angry lovebite on one breast before leaning back to look up at you.  
“How’d you think this place cleared out so quick? You ever been to a party where everyone actually left at closing time?”  
“What d’you mean?” You asked, shivering as he squeezed your breast again, digging fingers into the malleable flesh.  
“I told everyone to get the fuck out. I can do that, I’m the boss and what the boss says, goes. Seemed the best way to get your attention without you cowering in the corner like a beaten puppy. Didn’t think you’d want to talk to me if there were other people around.”  
“You wanted to talk to me?” You felt yourself melt against him as he punctuated his speech with another harsh suck of your nipple, tongue slick and warm against the goosebumps he gave you.  
“Of course I did.” Dorghu said, speech comically muffled by the tit in his mouth. “Pretty thing like you, how could I not?”

His words, however false and overused they might be, got to you in the moment. In the end it didn’t matter if he said the same thing to a hundred different girls - if you were pretty enough for him right now then that’s all you needed.  
“Do you have _any_ idea...” Dorghu slurred, dragging his mouth up towards your neck. You leaned down and let him suck and bite at the skin there, his hands still roaming your chest. “...how good you smell?” He spoke against your neck; against the now-wet, reddening skin. It made you tingle all over and that knot in your gut tightened with excitement. “There, I can smell it again. You’re like a pheromone _factory_ baby. If you put all your clothes on right now and pretended like none of this happened, any orc walking in would still know. It’s in the air. They’d know how needy you are, and how hot you’re makin’ me.” He rolled his hips up against you, making you so very aware of what he had in store for you. His cock was straining eagerly against his jeans and you’d done that. You’d made him hard.

You leaned back as Dorghu tipped you away from him, holding you tight at the waist to kiss your breasts again. He couldn’t get enough of them and it felt good. You sighed as he lifted you, standing just enough to place you on the bar table behind you. He spread your legs and wiggled your heels off while you propped yourself up, hands behind you and flat on the table. Your chest heaved and as you looked up at Dorghu you wished he would take something off too. Your desire was still noticeable to him and he inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. Then, with a few quiet huffs and puffs, Dorghu worked your jeans and underwear off, tossing everything onto the seat behind him. You kept your legs parted and Dorghu lifted one ring-heavy hand to his mouth, wetting one finger with his tongue before pressing it to your slit. You tensed up but he didn’t push into you, choosing instead to part your folds gently before his thumb found your clit. You exhaled and closed your eyes.  
“You ever been with an orc before, beautiful?” He asked, voice low and soothing. You shook your head.  
“Never.”  
“I’m gonna go real slow, get you ready.” He pushed that slick finger into you and you moaned, eyes fluttering open to stare up at him. “I ain’t gonna hurt you.” His look was comforting, but a tingle ran up your spine as his expression shifted to a grin. “Gonna be a tight fit no matter what, though. How’s that feel?” He curled his finger upwards inside of you, still rubbing your clit.  
“It-it feels good. Keep doing that.” You stuttered, toes curling. Dorghu followed orders, and with each small thrust of his finger into you he made sure to press upwards against your g-spot. He was experienced with this, and thank god. If he didn’t know how to make it easier for a human you’d probably already be in pain by now.

Your gasps and moans became faster, frantic and almost panicked as an orgasm began to build. Not a huge, earth-shattering one, but a good one all the same. You jutted your hips forward to meet him and your head began to swim, legs turning to jelly as they hung from the edge of the table. He took advantage of how wet you were and how relaxed you’d become post-climax, pushing a second finger into you. It drew a long, loud moan and Dorghu soothed you.  
“That’s it baby, we’re getting there.” He crooned, letting you reach a hand up to his chest and take a handful of his dark shirt. You crumpled it in your fist for a moment before finding one of the shirt’s buttons. Fumbling, you tried to undo it. “You wanna see some skin?” Dorghu laughed, his spare hand coming up to help you. Together you unbuttoned the shirt and exposed his chest underneath, a thin white vest still standing between you and his bare skin. As those two fingers left you, you whined, feeling empty. The disappointment was fleeting, though and you sat back to watch as Dorghu shrugged his jacket and shirt off. His looked even broader without any clothing padding him out; wide, well-built shoulders greeted and distracted you before he pulled the white wifebeater up and over his head. As he stepped forward you felt both fingers at your entrance again and you instinctively held his shoulders to brace yourself. It felt good when he was inside you again, and you leaned in to his chest to breathe in his own smell. Even without that exceptional orcish sense of smell, you could pick up scents that you liked. You sensed cologne, faded and blended in with the smell of fresh sweat and cigarettes. Not the sort of scent they bottled and sold in pharmacies, but still thoroughly pleasant in its own way. You placed a light kiss against his collar, finding tiny traces of scars that looked he same age as the ones on his face. Dorghu parted his two fingers inside you, taking you by surprise and making you cry out with your mouth still against the smooth and hairless skin of his upper chest.  
“That feels good.” You mumbled, holding onto those wonderful shoulders with a white-knuckle grip as he began to stroke you again, those thick fingers pushing up against your most sensitive spots. His thumb was at your clit again and you melted, panting against him and letting him slip a hand between you to palm and squeeze one of your breasts again. A second orgasm, riding on the coattails of how sensitive the first one had made you, came charging through from your core. It made your legs shake even worse and your moan was one long, trembling cry against his clammy skin. Predictably a third finger pushed into you as far as his (thankfully small) ring would allow and you now felt like you were at your limit. You sat back and winced, causing Dorghu to pause.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Just feels like more of a tight fit than before. Is this how big you are?” You closed one eye, feeling him clamp his fingers together tight and ease his hand away just an inch or so.  
“Bigger, baby. Don’t worry, I’ll take my time here. Get you plenty wet.”  
“Okay.” You sighed, feeling him pull away enough for you to be comfortable again. He picked up on that and kept his pace gentle, shallow and second to the attention given to your clit. It worked and eventually he was knuckle deep again and you were trembling, a sopping wet mess as he filled you and hit sensitive spots that two fingers just couldn’t get at. He didn’t push you to cum again and you were glad, fearing exhaustion if you finished again so soon.

Dorghu paused after withdrawing his fingers, lazily wiping them on his jeans. He dipped his head, forehead pressed to yours suddenly. It felt far more intimate than what you expected from a fling like this.  
“I wanna fuck you, baby. I’m _gonna_ fuck you. That what you want?”  
“Yes. I- I want you to fuck me, Dorghu.” You panted, hearing him huff with the effort to restrain himself.  
“First, I wanna get a taste of that sweet thing, make sure you’re good and wet.” He growled, the rumble of it audible in his chest as he sank to one knee, placed a palm against your thigh to push your legs open, and dragged his tongue along your clit. ‘Sensitive’ didn’t begin to describe how you felt, but he was gentle and light with each teasing flick of his tongue and after taking a few deep breaths you were able to enjoy it more. You laid a hand on that smooth bald head of his and traced the tapered ends of the scars that reached up past his face, one leg lifted to rest over his shoulder. His kisses had been so harsh before (and you had noticed those dark red lovebites on your breasts) but now they were so deliberately soft. It drove you wild, and every moan and whine you made affirmed that to him.  
“Oh my god- oh my god, that’s good.” You babbled, feeling saliva drip down your sex as he lavished you with kisses, sucking and licking at flushed skin. In the absence of lube he was certainly making sure you had plenty of it down here naturally. “I didn’t think orcs could do this, what with the tusks.” You mumbled, flinching as he moved back up to your clit, nostrils flaring. The way he breathed in through his nose was obscene when you remembered how scent-driven he was.  
“That’s weak, don’t let any orc tell you they can’t eat pussy.” Dorghu said bluntly, planting one last wet kiss against you before rising to his feet again. He wiped his mouth with the back of one hand and unzipped his fly with the other.

You knew not every orc out there would match the (possibly unfair) stereotype when it came to dick size, but christ if Dorghu didn’t perpetuate that stereotype. He was _big_ , probably big for an orc and definitely huge by human standards. You were very suddenly glad that he was considerate enough to take his time and do this right, and you focused on enjoying the brief view of his prominent hip bones before he stepped in too close for you to stare.  
“You ready?” He asked, and as you nodded you found his hands at your hips again. You were encouraged to stand and turn away before he bent you over the table, running a hand down your back as he pushed you forward. Admittedly this would be more comfortable than teetering upright on the table and you were positioned perfectly to compliment his height now. A rustling caused you to pause and when you looked over your shoulder you saw an empty condom packet being dropped to the floor as Dorghu slipped one down his length. Embarrassed that you hadn’t thought of protection yourself you simply gave him a nod and lifted your hips slightly, tiptoes barely touching the floor.

You felt the tip of his cock at your entrance and his hands held your hips in place, stopping you from sliding forward as he drove himself into you. The initial push had felt uncomfortable and you cried out, prompting him to slow down. It took time and patience, inching forward bit-by-bit as he felt you relax. You could tell he was holding back and as much as you wanted to see an orc in full rut, you also didn’t fancy being broken in the process.  
“You weren’t kidding about being bigger.” You panted, hanging your head and gripping the edge of the table. He’d shoved you enough that your feet left the ground and you were entirely laid over the table. With one final, sudden jam of his hips, Dorghu was entirely inside you. It took a second for you to recover from that sudden thrust but once you did, you finally began to relax again. Everything felt so hot, slippery and tight back there; it felt good.  
“You need a moment to adjust before I get going?”  
“Yeah, just a second.” You admitted and Dorghu remained motionless, buried to the hilt. His hands did not stay motionless however and they quickly folded your legs against themselves, letting your knees sit either side of his hips so he could _really_ get at you. Those big, rough hands slid over your ass and you whimpered, feeling the contrast of his (and your) hot skin against the cold metal of his rings.  
“You know, I’m not an ass man...” Dorghu mused in that wonderfully deep tone, running his hand over your backside like he was inspecting a prize cow at auction. “...but you have one _hell_ of a convincing argument back here, baby.” He squeezed one cheek hard, watching the skin flush pink in reaction. You arched your back and pushed against him, inching yourself closer. You were ready for him now. “You like that, huh?” Dorghu laughed, pinching you again. After a brief pause he gave you a light smack, not yet hard enough to hurt, but just testing the waters. “What about that? You like that?” He asked, but you were too distracted with trying to ease yourself away now. You wanted him to fuck you; to thrust even a little. When you didn’t respond Dorghu took you by the hips to hold you in place. “You gotta answer me baby, I can’t be doing shit you don’t want.”  
“I like the spanking, yes.” You blurted out, wriggling back against him again. “But I want you to fuck me too. You’re teasing me now, I can’t take it.”  
“Oh, you want me to fuck you? Here I was thinking we were playing cards.” Dorghu sneered, keeping you in place as he eased himself out of you until only the head remained inside.  
“You know what I mean.” You whined, head swimming as he pressed himself back inside slowly. You spread your legs wider for him, no longer concerned with how desperate you looked. As he hilted again you let an encouraging moan escape, pushing back and begging him to go as deep as he could. Thankfully he didn’t stop there and continued to thrust in and out, pinning you down as he enjoyed each long stroke out of you followed by a harsh thrust into you. Each snap of his hips made you moan out loud, a blinding and dizzying fog descending on your mind as his deliberate thrusts bled into more fluid, smooth motions.

You heard Dorghu’s disjointed grunting and felt his fingers digging into the soft flesh at your hips as his pace became a steady piston, working you into a frenzy in the process. You didn’t notice that one of his hands had left your hips until you felt it suddenly coming down on you, delivering a sharp slap to your backside. You yelped, enjoying it enough to giggle so much that you found it hard to catch your breath. The fucking he was putting you through gave you no opportunity to recover from this and your skin was alight. He spanked you again and you cried out louder, growing hoarse as you gave him an encouraging chorus of ‘yes!’, ‘fuck!’ and ‘oh my god!’. All that work he’d put in to get you wet and ready had worked, and you were a sopping mess back there to the point where you felt it smeared on the back of your thighs, and assumed his groin must be coated in your juices too. Christ, no one had ever done this before. No one had ever turned you into such a wet, weak and whining mess like this. He slapped you a third time and you almost screamed, begging for more. The table rocked and the glasses Dorghu had placed on it earlier were tipped off, smashing on the ground next to the red bull can that had rolled off. The orc grunted with each hard thrust and you worried the table might not be able to take it, but that worry dissipated as he treated you to another slap.

Suddenly, across the empty bar, something slammed harshly against the wall. It sounded like a door opening and when you heard Dorghu choke back a snarl, you looked up in the direction of the sound. It was that orc from earlier in the night, who’d sat next to you and brought you a drink. Wolfgang stood in the doorway, frozen in shock. You tried to yelp but all that came out was a gasp, your body tensing up the moment you recognised those huge tusks of his.  
“Oh shit, boss I’m sorry, I thought there was...I heard-“  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dorghu snapped as he halted his thrusts, sounding like a teacher giving a lecture to a misbehaving student (only, y’know, while balls-deep inside you). “Didn’t you ever get taught to fuckin’ knock?” He roared, adding something in orcish that you didn’t understand. You tensed up again, staring at Wolfgang.  
“I’m sorry, boss, I’ll-” the younger orc turned to leave.  
“Wait.” Dorghu’s tone was sharper and he held a palm out in Wolfgang’s direction. He sniffed the air and you knew the jig was up. “I’ve fucked enough humans to know that reaction. That little gasp. That _smell_.” He looked down at you, other hand resting lightly on your flushed backside. “You got a little excited there, did you baby?” He asked, but his tone was not mocking. You felt compelled to be honest and you nodded, face burning.  
“We, uh...we already met.” Wolfgang admitted, grimacing. “She’s the one I...I got her a drink.”  
“Well, ain’t you a gentleman. So did I! And look where it got me.” Dorghu slapped your backside and you flinched, clamping your eyes shut. “Baby, how d’you feel about sharing? Maybe you can show my man Wolfgang here what your mouth can do.” He ran a hand gently along your back and you turned your head to look up at Dorghu. His look was surprisingly lacking in pressure and you felt like you could say no. Only...you didn’t want to say no.  
“I’d...I could do that. We could do that.” You squeaked, and Wolfgang looked like he didn’t know how to react. Frankly, he looked like he’d won the lottery.  
“You want in on this or not, then? Get over here.” Dorghu had to order him and evidently Wolfgang did want in on this. You faced forward again to find him standing in front of you, hips already angled forward. One of his hands scrambled to undo his belt and unzip his fly. You tried to say something but Dorghu got there first, jostling against your soaked hips. “Condoms, man. She doesn’t know where you’ve been.” He snapped, reaching for his jacket to pull one from a pocket before tossing it at Wolfgang, who barely caught the little foil.  
“Are you actually okay with this?” He asked you in a hushed voice as he slid the condom on, already hard. That was _quick_. The question was sweet and you nodded, smiling up at him.  
“I am. Just go a little slow, I don’t think my mouth was made to take something that big on the first thrust.” You snickered, marvelling at his size just as you’d done with Dorghu. _Of course_ they were both huge. Wolfgang seemed truly excited by your enthusiasm, and as you held your mouth open for him and presented your tongue he brushed the rough pad of his thumb over your forehead, nostrils flaring. Dorghu was right; any orc that walked in here would smell you. The fact that those pheromones alone were enough to get Wolfgang hard made your stomach somersault.  
“Gonna mess up that pretty lipstick of yours.” He hummed, and you kissed the tip of his cock before speaking.  
“It’s lip stain, you can’t smudge it.”  
“Good excuse to get messy, then.” Wolfgang bared teeth in a grin and you found yourself laughing too before licking your lips and presenting your open mouth for him again. You held yourself up on your elbows, toes curling as you wrapped your legs around Dorghu’s waist to remind him what he was supposed to be doing. On cue, Dorghu began to thrust again, making you grip the edge of the table until your knuckles turned white while Wolfgang eased himself, bit by bit, into your mouth.

“I didn’t check the flavour on that condom, she look like she’s enjoying it?” Dorghu asked Wolfgang with a chuckle, and the younger orc peered down at you as he held his baggy hockey jersey up out of the way. The condom tasted like cherries, and you did enjoy it. But you couldn’t really say that with your mouth full, so you just looked up at him, running your tongue along his length.  
“I think so...” he whispered, losing his voice in the excitement. You could tell he wanted to abandon all restraint and fuck your face until you couldn’t breathe, but thankfully he chose not to do that. When he let out a pleased shudder, you took that as your cue to get more involved, taking him deeper into your mouth of your own accord. You swallowed, mouth and throat tightening suddenly around him and as Wolfgang moaned, so did you.  
“Humans like it when you run your hands through their hair, try it.” Dorghu huffed, cutting his words short as he began to rut into you, fucking you _hard_. You squealed with Wolfgang still in your mouth and the thrusts made the table rock again, pushing that cock deeper into your mouth, past your thankfully weak gag relex. Every moan and cry you made was welcomed by Wolfgang and he held the side of your face, snapping his hips in small thrusts that aimed to avoid the back of your throat. It was sweet, and ran with tonight’s theme of orcs being uncharacteristically caring, but it was not necessary. You made that clear to him by lifting one shaking hand, grabbing a handful of the jeans that lay open around his thighs, and tugging on them to urge him to go deeper. You looked up at him as you swallowed again and Wolfgang began to pant, overwhelmed by the rolling waves of tightness in your throat as you moved, swallowed or moaned. He bared his teeth and you felt that fog in your head again.

Eventually Wolfgang stepped back and you realised you’d been struggling to breathe through your nose alone, and you gasped for air now that your mouth was empty. You struggled to catch your breath while Dorghu kept up the pace behind you, and when he suddenly stepped back and pulled out of you, it felt like the air had been ripped from your lungs. Your legs trembled and you stared up at Wolfgang.  
“More.” You whispered, and Dorghu laughed before the other orc could respond.  
“Let’s get you on your back, beautiful. Hang your head over the edge of the table.” His hands found your thighs and you were helped to roll onto your back, wiggling as you tried to settle against the hard wood. Immediately your legs were parted and Dorghu laid his hands on your knees as he plowed into you. It further winded you and you could only lay back, head dangling off the edge of the table. You were face-to-face with Wolfgang’s thick cock again and you opened your mouth eagerly.  
“You put a hand here,” Wolfgang instructed, taking one of your hands and placing it against his thigh. God, you could feel the muscles there.“Push me away if you get dizzy or breathless. You ready?”  
“Absolutely.” Came your breathy moan of a reply and Wolfgang placed a hand ever-so-lightly on your neck, feeling it swell as he shoved his cock back into your mouth and down your throat. You held the baggy denim of his jeans in your fist and your other hand lay on your abdomen, twitching and shaking. Dorghu snatched it up and tangled his fingers in among yours. He squeezed your hand and it helped get you through the initial overwhelming sensation of having them both so much deeper inside you than before.

That hand of yours relaxed it’s grip on Wolfgang’s jeans. You fumbled, running your hand up and down the solid muscle hidden beneath denim, and you heard his breath hitch when your hand moved up to his abdomen. In this position you were blind but you could ‘feel’ your way up, fingers tracing disjointed circles on the bare skin of his abdomen. That was what you wanted to feel; bare skin. Much to Wolfgang’s pleasure, you became even more vocal as Dorghu returned his attention to your clit, his movements rougher but equally as welcomed now. Wolfgang paused to let you breathe and reached out to palm at one of your breasts, pinching your nipple hard between thumb and forefinger. You wanted him back in your mouth and he was happy to comply, taking a risk and thrusting hard into you.

The orgasm came as a surprise. You’d been so focused on sucking at Wolfgang with every thrust that when the knot in your stomach finally snapped and that earth-shattering orgasm finally came barrelling down onto you, you weren’t ready. Your back arched and your hips jolted, throat pleasingly tight as you tried to cry out around him. It was a surreal experience to cum around something so big inside you, and your body strained to clamp down around him.  
“Look at you, first orc cock you ever take and you’re coming on it. That feel good, [Y/N]?” Dorghu ran a hand over your stomach, feeling your whole abdomen rise and fall as you breathed frantically through your nose. “You feel _real_ good, baby, so fuckin’ tight. I’m almost there.” He comforted you before you could even worry about tiring out on them. His thrusts became short and sharp and you groaned around Wolfgang’s cock.  
“You feel so _fucking good_.” Wolfgang echoed, sliding both of his hands along the side of your face and through your hair. “Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m not gonna last much longer.” He cursed and you tried to give him an encouraging moan, digging your nails into the thick skin of his abdomen.

Dorghu all but roared as he finally reached his end, pressing his hips to yours hard enough to hurt as he came. You should’ve been numb by now but you still felt it; that extra fullness and heat deep inside. He pulled out and you’d never felt more empty, briefly thankful he’d worn a condom if only for the fact that you might be able to walk a little easier after this; with less mess. You felt an extra heat in your mouth now too as Wolfgang finished suddenly, filling the condom and pressing himself against you until his pelvis was crushed against your lips. He roared and gripped handfuls of your hair, voice blissfully deep and rough as he cursed and grunted his way through climax. You felt each throb and pump in your throat and gasped for air as he eventually slid from your mouth. Wolfgang was now busy removing the condom and muttering to himself in orcish as you sat up to face Dorghu, who had already cleaned himself up, tucked himself back into his re-fastened jeans, and was now smoking a cigarette. He’d shrugged his shirt back on but left it open, and was clearly happy to sit back and watch you and Wolfgang finish.

“You sure had fun there.” He leered, offering you your bra and panties. You took them, wiping around your mouth to clean saliva and lubricant away. You felt your cheeks burning as the adrenaline rush started to ease away and you started to feel...embarrassed. Blinking back tears as you dressed (Dorghu continuing to hand you items of clothing), you heard Wolfgang fasten his belt and clear his throat.  
“Get outta here.” Dorghu ordered, and you saw Wolfgang frown for a moment. He glanced at you, then shrugged and walked off across the bar. Dorghu turned his attention back to you now. “You need money for a taxi?”  
“N-no! No...” you snapped, immediately feeling like a cheap whore. You didn’t need his money.  
“Okay, you pay for yourself then. I wanna _see_ you getting into a taxi though.” He ashed his cigarette and watched you fix your eye makeup.  
“I...I’d prefer to walk home.” You huffed.  
“No, not acceptable. You don’t have money for a taxi and won’t take _my_ money for a taxi?” Dorghu sat forward. “Wolfgang! Get back in here!” He bellowed and the orc reappeared in the doorway he’d only just passed through.  
“What’s up?”  
“Go get your truck, take her home.” He ordered, and Wolfgang shrugged. After a second he mumbled an ‘okay’ and you wobbled on your high heels towards him, giving Dorghu one last glance before you left.

The two of you walked out through the back into an alley, and one of the few vehicles still parked out back was evidently Wolfgang’s. Still silent, you slipped into the passenger’s seat and watched Wolfgang hop in, lighting a cigarette from a pack stuffed into a cup holder. He offered you one and you refused politely. It was still dark out and the street lights made his square jaw and high cheekbones look even sharper. You liked them, but wouldn’t say it.

Directions were easy although you felt bad that he was having to drive you home. You tried not to think of it as some form of payment. As Wolfgang turned down a street, he finally started a conversation.  
“You...uh, planning to go to next month’s party? You’d be like, _super_ welcome.” He said.  
“I don’t know. That was all sort of a...one-off thing. I don’t normally do that.” You fiddled with your phone as you spoke.  
“Me neither.” Wolfgang grunted, avoiding looking at you. What did that mean? “You’re probably not gonna go, then.” He surmised.  
“Probably not. Dorghu seems like he has a new girl every night, I don’t think it would matter if I never showed up again.”  
“Wouldn’t matter to him, no.” Wolfgang sighed, recognising the street you’d named as yours. He pulled up and turned to find your puzzled face staring back at him. That prompted him to explain himself. “But uh... _I_ think it’d be cool if you showed up again. I think you’re pretty, wouldn’t mind sittin’ with you...” he pouted, laying his hands over the steering wheel. “Get to spend a little time with you alone, y’know. Buy you a real drink, maybe.” He shrugged and you drummed your fingers against your knees. Oh, what the hell.

“That might be nice, yeah. I can’t promise I’m great company at parties, though.”  
“Nah, you’d be good. I’m mad skilled at getting people to come outta their shells.” Wolfgang’s face lit up and you laughed.  
“Okay, maybe you’ll get a chance. I’ll see how I feel next month.”  
“See you next month then, gorgeous.” He called excitedly as you stepped out of the truck. He waited until you’d unlocked your apartment door and stepped inside, then finally left.

Once inside the empty apartment you paused and inspected your smudged makeup in the hallway mirror. You could still smell Dorghu’s cigarette smoke in your hair and for some reason you were going to miss that after the shower you knew you needed to have _right now_.


End file.
